evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible
Kim Possible is a popular American animated television comedy on Fox about a teenage crime fighter of the same name who has the task of dealing with worldwide, family, and school issues daily. Although the show is action-oriented, it also has a light-hearted atmosphere, comedy, and often lampoons the conventions and clichés of the secret-agent and action genres. Kim Possible ''was designed for mature audiences and features cartoon violence, adult humor, and pop culture references. McCorkle and Schooley had began working on ''Kim Possible ''in 1997. The studio pitched through shorts to Fox in 2000, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series was originally set to premiere in Fall of 2001 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the Season 1 DVD in 2010). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode on Friday June 7, 2002. Since its debut on June 7, 2002, 337 episodes of ''Kim Possible ''have been broadcast. ''Kim Possible is still Fox's highest-rated show of all-time. The show has been spawned a successful franchise, and adaptations into other media, such as comics, video games, and films. Kim Possible ''has been nominated for 16 Primetime Emmy Awards and 14 Annie Awards, and has won three of each. All seasons were released on DVD by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and are also available on iTunes, the Windows Store, Xbox Live Marketplace, PlayStation Network, Netflix and Hulu. ''Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on April 8, 2005, and grossed over $645 million. A live-action film of the same name was released on February 15, 2019 and grossed $1 billion. Kim Possible is a joint production by Clay Productions and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. In 2013, TV Guide ranked Kim Possible the fifth greatest TV cartoon show of all time. On May 16, 2019, Fox renewed the series for a 17th and 18th season. Premise Kim Possible is an animated comedy that follows Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible, a seemingly average high-school student. When she's not cheer-leading, working on assignments or going through the common challenges of the teenage years, however, she spends her spare time fighting crime and saving the world. With the help of her best-friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable, along with his naked mole-rat Rufus, and her super-genius, tech-savvy friend Wadeto run her website and provide her gadgets they form Team Possible. Most commonly they foil the world domination schemes of Dr. Drakken and his sidekick, Shego. In between saving the world Kim and Ron deal with the stresses and challenges of the teenage years. array of other villains and obstacle from time-to-time. The series revolves around Kim's fights against her enemies as well as her everyday life problems as a normal teenager, which are usually presented as a subplot. Kim lives in what is supposed to be an "Any Town, USA" named Middleton, although it is built around a thriving NASA-like Space Center with several supporting Science Laboratories. Characters Main article: List of Kim Possible characters The show centers around teenaged crime-fighter Kim Possible and her faithful sidekick (and boyfriend since Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama and throughout Season 4), Ron Stoppable. Ron owns a pet naked mole rat named Rufus, who proves an excellent aide to Ron and Kim in their many battles versus Dr. Drakken and various other foes. Ron is also the main source of comic relief for the show. During the show, Kim and Ron progress through the high school, starting in tenth grade in the pilot episode, "Crush", and ending with a graduation party in the final episode, "Graduation". Together, the duo face off against various antagonists, most commonly Doctor Drakken, assisted by his henchwoman Shego, whose unsuccessful world domination schemes appear in almost every episode of the show. The other common villains are Monkey Fist (Robert Stainton), Duff Killigan (Billy Crystal), Señor Senior, Sr. and Jr. (Jason Lee and James Clayton), and Professor Dementor (Patton Oswalt). Monkey Fist starts out as an Indiana Jones-like persona at first, but soon it turns into a megalomaniacal practitioner of monkey kung-fu also known as Tai-Sheng-Pek-Quar as shown in the episode "Monkey Fist Strikes" (written by Gary Sperling), which is a fictional fighting discipline supernaturalized and portrayed as mystical in the series. Duff Killigan is an overweight Scottish golf player who wears a kilt and attacks his opponents with exploding golf balls. The Señor Senior father and son duo are at first just extremely rich people owning a large resort island. However, they are inadvertently pushed into the evil business by Ron Stoppable. Senior, the father, is more business-oriented, as his son tends to exploit the evil ways for not-so-evil deeds, such as opening a personal disco. Little is revealed about Professor Dementor, an antagonist obsessed with world domination schemes like Doctor Drakken, his sworn enemy, although Dementor usually turns out to be more successful. * Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible - The heroine. * Ronald "Ron" Stoppable - Kim's best friend and later boyfriend who is also her sidekick. * Rufus - Ron's pet naked mole rat, which Ron got just before Kim's very first mission because his dad was allergic to every kind of fur. * Wade - The kid super genius who provides information, gadgets and other technical support for Kim and Ron's fighting lives. * Dr. Drakken - The villain constantly trying to take over the world, only to be constantly foiled by Kim Possible * Shego - The sassy, sarcastic sidekick of Drakken who is more evil than he and does most of his dirty work. * Dr. James Timothy Possible, Kim's father, a rocket scientist whose recently developed cybertronic technology Drakken steals for his plans. * Dr. Ann Possible Kim's mother, a brain surgeon who provides both Kim and Ron some emotional support throughout the film. She pities Ron for how Kim has completely shunted him for Eric, but says little else as Kim is, at the time, happy with Eric. * Jim and Tim, Kim's annoying but genius little twin brothers. Their own experiments with rockets prove crucial in supporting Kim and Ron against Drakken's preemptive attack on Middleton. * Monique, Kim's best girl friend, who is unimpressed with Kim for having fallen for Bonnie's taunts, but becomes invested when Kim's courtship with Eric begins to progress. Though largely unaware of Ron's struggles due to a lack of interaction with him, she is very satisfied with how things turned out for both of them at the film's conclusion. * Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's rival and fellow cheerleader who mocks Kim at every opportunity in an attempt to prove her (non-existent) superiority. As such, she's extremely superficial, as she gets back together with her on-off boyfriend Brick just for the social status and prom night. * Brick Flagg, Bonnie's relatively clueless boyfriend and high school star quarterback. Though he seems to be fond enough of Bonnie, he is quick to ditch her when she tries to shut him down over things like celebrating Kim's victory over Drakken. * Ned, assistant manager of Bueno Nacho. He regularly interacts with Ron throughout the film and expresses similar discontent over changes to the chain. * Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko, a Japanese toy company owner and his translator whom Kim saves several times. * Big Daddy Brotherson, the boss of The Bermuda Triangle restaurant, high-profile underground criminal, who likes to play mind games with his clients and apparently employs silly passwords. Setting The primary setting of Kim Possible is Middleton. More coming soon! Production The development of Kim Possible began in 1997, creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley claim they created the show in an elevator. As they tell it, McCorkle looked at Schooley and said, "Kim Possible: she can do anything". Schooley at once replied, "Her partner is Ron Stoppable: he can't do anything". The creators also maintain that it was always their intention for Kim and Ron to eventually become involved romantically, rather than just remaining best friends. This becomes a reality in the movie Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama, which was originally slated to be the series' ending. The romantic theme, however, also continues throughout season four. They pitched a seven-minute pilot to Fox in 2000, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series was originally set to premiere in Fall of 2001 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2010). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode on June 7, 2002. The series premiered on Fox on June 7, 2002, and the first episode to air, "Crush", was nominated for a Primetime Emmy award the following year. After the premiere of this episode, Kim Possible was the third most-watched and highest-rated television show on Fox at that time behind The Simpsons ''and ''Malcolm in the Middle. The series as a whole was nominated for the Primetime Emmy in 2004 and again in 2005 (that year, it received five nominations and won one for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) and Animation). The show has been widely praised for its dialogue, animation, and characters both heroic and villainous. On February 22, 2005, after three seasons and 65 episodes, the show ended production. Due to the popularity of the series and grassroots operations by dedicated KP fans, Fox announced on November 29, 2005, that the show would be renewed for a fourth season, which debuted on Fox on February 10, 2007. The show's title music, Call Me, Beep Me is sung by Christina Aguilera. While artist Stephen Silver was the lead character designer. Executive producers McCorkle and Schooley serve as executive producers and showrunners during the show's entire run, and also function as creative consultants. Clive Nakayashiki became an executive producer for season 15 and subsequent seasons. Writing Planning for each episode begins with a table meeting of writers, who discuss the plot ideas as a group. The writers are given index cards with plot points that they are required to use as the center of activity in each episode. A single staff writer writes an outline and then produces a script. Once the first draft is finished, the writers and executive producers call in the actors for a table read. Afterwards, the writers collaborate to rewrite the script as a group before sending it to the animation team. Voice actors : See also: List of Kim Possible cast members and List of Kim Possible guest stars Kim Possible has six main cast members. Christy Carlson Romano provided the voice of Kim Possible. The character was originally created and intended to be performed by Christina Aguilera, but turned down the role, which he later regretted, and Romano was given the role. Will Fredile voiced Ron Stoppable and other, more minor, characters. The role of Ron was originally assigned to Will Arnett, who voices Batman in The Lego Movie franchise. However, the producers found Arnett's voice acting too similar to Batman in The Lego Movie ''franchise so Fredile was given the role of Ron instead. In addition to the main cast, Jim Cummings voiced Frank McDilly and Neil Ross voiced several supporting and minor characters. Like ''The Simpsons,'' Family Guy'','' South Park'' and Futurama, many episodes of Kim Possible feature guest voices from a wide range of professions, including actors, entertainers, bands, musicians, and scientists. Many guest-stars voiced supporting characters, although many voiced themselves. Recurring guest stars include Jodi Benson, Jim Carrey, David Spade, Margaret Cho, Busta Rhymes, John Goodman, Whoopi Goldberg, Molly Shannon, Ricky Gervais, Liz Gillies, Matthew Lillard, Logan Lerman, Patrick Warburton, Miranda Cosgrove, James Woods, Garry Marshall, Jennifer Saunders, Dana Carvey, Tom F. Wilson, Dan Folger, Josh Peck and Brad Garrett. Animation Film Roman provided production services "in case animation proved to be difficult". Animation for the first two seasons were split between Saerom Animation in South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. Fil-Cartoons also provided ink-and-paint facilities during the second and third seasons. Various other animation studios were contracted beginning in season three. Music The show's soundtrack was composed by Adam Berry, while its theme song was composed by multi-instrumentalist Josh Mancell, produced by Devo's singer Mark Mothersbaugh, and was recorded at Mutato Muzika Studios. Episodes Main article: List of Kim Possible episodes Broadcast Kim Possible ''premiered and originally aired in the United States on the Fox network, June 7, 2002 – present, followed by Adult Swim September 7, 2005 – present, NightHouse May 28, 2005 – present and FX March 7, 2007. Syndicated broadcast of the series in the US began in September 2006. On May 6, 2016, the show started airing on FXX on Fridays from 12am to 2am as part of ''Animation Domination on FXX until September 30. However, as of May 2019, it started airing on their along with Family Guy. Canadian networks YTV, Teletoon and Global Television broadcast Kim Possible ''June 7, 2002 – present. The series was broadcast in Australia on the following stations: Seven Network aired the series from November 7, 2003 – present, Fox8 from 2004–present, Network Ten between 2007–present, and on 7mate September 23, 2009 – present. Audiences in New Zealand received the series on the following stations: TV2 June 24, 2002 – 2007, the BOX from 2003–present, Fox from 2004–present, and on Four from 2005–present. ''Kim Possible ''currently airs in Ireland on networks Fox, Pick and Sky1. The series was carried by the following networks in the United Kingdom: Sky1 from August 20, 2002 – present, Channel 4 from 2003–present, and the series is currently repeated on Pick and Fox. ''Kim Possible ''was also broadcast in Japan on the following stations: Fox from October 5, 2002 – present, Fuji Television from March 20, 2003 – present, Tokyo Broadcasting System from 2003–2008, TV Asahi from September 22, 2004 – present, and on TV Tokyo from 2012–present. The show has also aired on Fox in other countries including South Korea, China, Russia, Brazil, Spain, and others since 2003. Networks Hallmarks ''Coming soon! Home media From 2002 to 2007, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released several VHS tapes and DVDs of the series, each containing four to five episodes of the series. In March 2010, Universal gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series. Season 1 was released that May, and season 2 that August. Season 3 was be released in September 2011 and Season 4 in September 2012. Seasons 1-8 of Kim Possible have been added to iTunes, the Windows Store, Xbox Live Marketplace, PlayStation Network, and Netflix, starting April 1, 2012. Season 9 came out on April 1, 2013, followed by Season 10 on April 1, 2014, then Season 11 on April 1, 2015, and season 12 on April 1, 2016. Seasons 5-8 of the show left Netflix on October 28, 2017, followed by Seasons 9-12 on February 14, 2018, and finally Seasons 1-4 on March 31, 2019. Starting on September 28, 2015, all episodes of Kim Possible started streaming on Hulu, with latest episodes of every season coming a day after its premiere. Reception Ratings A special preview of the series following the film Anastasia, was watched by 3.4 million viewers. The series garnered high views on its fifth episode, which aired on June 23, 2002, and attracted 3.6 million viewers. On August 10, 2012, the episode "Number One" was watched by 4.18 million viewers and recorded Fox's best ratings with regular programming in more than 6 months in Total Viewers, teens 9-14. Kim Possible became the highest-rated program in the ‘Sunday Night of Premieres' lineup that night, finishing with a higher rating than The Simpsons, Malcolm in the Middle, King of the Hill, and Futurama. The episode, "Coach Possible", is the least watched episode in the series with only 2.6 million viewers in Season 1. Critical Reception The series has received universal acclaim. It currently holds a 8.7 rating on TV.com, and 8.9 rating from 10,222 users on IMDb.com. From critics, the show has received generally positive reviews. Brian Lowry of Variety stated, "The show has a breezy quality that should play to teens, and tickle some twinges of nostalgia among their parents." While the Los Angeles Times Robert Lloyd referred to the program as "..gently twisted, with some Foxfied action and heart-warming folded in". In his review, David Hinckley of New York Daily News called Kim Possible, "quirky and endearing", and offered praise for the character of Ron Stoppable. Matt Blum, writing for Wired, favorably compared the show to The Simpsons and Family Guy, hailing Kim Possible as "clever, strange, and somewhat poignant". Fandom A primarily online-centered fanbase calling themselves Fallers has arisen--posting content on sites such as Tumblr, deviantArt, and various forums. Many fans have stated that they were recommended to the show through other fandoms such as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Adventure Time. Awards Other Media Main article: Kim Possible (series) * Kim Possible (soundtrack) Comic books Coming soon! Films Theatrical * Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama ''(2005) * ''Kim Possible ''(2019) * ''Kim Possible 2 (2021) * Untitled Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama sequel (TBA) Direct-to-video * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time ''(2003) Theme Park Attraction Based on the series, the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure was an interactive attraction that took place at Universal Orlando Resort. The attraction is an electronic scavenger hunt that has guests using special "Kimmunicators" (in actuality, modified cell phones), to help Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable solve a "crime" or disrupt an evil-doer's "plans for global domination." The "Kimmunicator" is able to trigger specific events within the pavilion grounds that provide clues to completing the adventure. Launched in January 2009 and presented by Verizon Wireless, the ''Adventure is included in park admission. The attraction was closed on May 18, 2012 to make way for a similar attraction themed around the 2009 2Big3k film, Geoshea Theft Auto. The new attraction, now called "Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure" opened in late June of 2012. Video games Main article: List of Kim Possible video games Merchandise Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as home media releases, action figures, clothing, food, and more. Trivia * In the American Dragon: Jake Long episode "Halloween Bash" we see two cheerleaders, a blonde and brunette, wearing the same cheer outfit as the Middleton High School Cheer Squad. ** Jake specifically called them "cheerleaders", not girls in costumes, so there is a high chance they are from Middleton, probably Middle School. * Currently Kim Possible is the 12th most popular cartoon Fan Fiction on FanFiction.net with over 8000 individual stories. * In the opening credits title screen, the list beside Kim's picture says: : KIM POSSIBLE : SHE CAN DO ANYTHING : AGENT FOR CHANGE TO SAVE THE WORLD : MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL : HIGH SCHOOL SOPHOMORE : JUNIOR VARSITY CHEERLEADER : WORLD'S LAST HOPE : FEAR NOT : READY FOR ACTION In Season 4, "Sophomore" changes to "Senior" and "Junior Varsity" to "Varsity". * Kim Possible is currently Fox's fifth-longest running animated series (behind The Simpsons, Greeny Phatom, Family Guy ''and ''Geoshea World). Category:EvanRocks Wiki